


The Secret Adventures of Yaz and The Doctor

by Casmiko



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who References, F/F, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Secret Adventures, Thirteenth Doctor Era, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, other planets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmiko/pseuds/Casmiko
Summary: One night, Yaz is awoken by The Doctor for a surprise adventure, and to her delight, she finds out that it'll be just the two of them adventuring, in secret, alone.





	1. Awoken

Yasmin Khan strolls down a vibrant path colored with flowers on both sides. The path cuts across acres where trees and mountains spot the landscape, creating a picturesque scene. Yaz takes a beat to literally smell the roses and to her delight, when she stands back up, she sees The Doctor standing a few feet from her.

'Wow...' Yaz momentarily thinks before she catches The Doctor smiling at her. The dorky smile brightens the world around them and Yaz is dumbfounded. A tiny thought rises then, 'How can she be so beautiful?' but once Yaz acknowledges the implications of that thought, she quickly suppresses it with her usual, 'Best not ruin our friendship with complicated feelings, Yaz.'

"Yaz!!" The Doctor shouts, "I've missed ya."

Yaz is stunned, "Have you?"

"Oh, yes."

The Doctor is suddenly next to Yaz. Yasmin is taken aback by the quick location and time jump, but she moves on, focusing on The Doctor.

"What's there to miss?" Yaz questions.

"A great deal." The Doctor assures "You're Yasmin Khan, the best companion a time traveler could ever have."

"Companion?"

The two move closer and the background blurs behind them. Time stands still. Yaz holds her breath before releasing a faint, "Doctor,"

"Yes?" She is quick to respond.

"I..."

"What is it Yaz? You can tell me anything. You know that." The Doctor states, urging Yaz to speak further.

"I know... It's just that... Well..." Yaz struggles.

The world loses a bit of its radiant color when The Doctor speaks again, "Yaz? You awake?"

Yaz blinks and looks to her Doctor thinking, 'What a strange question!'

"'Course. Sorry, I'm just trying to tell you how much I like -"

"Yaz! Wake up!" The Doctor's voice echoes loudly throughout the land and the world breaks apart.

Yaz gasps awake - 

The Doctor sits next to Yaz on her bed. She is lightly touching her shoulders when Yaz springs up, jolting awake. The Doctor recoils and then laughs, "Well aren't you quick riser."

Yaz looks around before settling on The Doctor sitting right in front of her, mere inches away, in her bed...

"Doctor?" Yaz questions with sleepiness in her voice.

"Sorry to wake you, but I've got a problem that I need your help with."

"What kind of problem?" Yaz asks.

"I'll explain, but get dressed and meet me in the control room first." The Doctor states as she stands.

"On it."

The Doctor is near the door when she spins around, "Oh! And if you can, don't wake Ryan or Graham. This is our little secret."

Yaz takes a second to process the information before simply nodding.

"You're the best. Now pop on - there's no time to lose." The Doctor laughs, "Get it?"

Yaz chuckles, "I do."

"Excellent. Time jokes - I should be a stand-up again."

"Again?"

"I was a headliner for Jerry Seinfeld once. Funny guy."

"Doctor!" Yaz exclaims, continuing to laugh.

"Right! See you down there."

The Doctor runs out of the room and Yaz takes a moment, 'An adventure with The Doctor... Alone...'

Yaz's heart skips a beat before she stands and gets ready for whatever The Doctor has in store for her.


	2. And Off We Go!

Yaz walks into the TARDIS' control room to find The Doctor fluttering about, pressing buttons to and fro. She watches her for a few moments, noticing that none of the usual TARDIS' noises or sounds can be heard, before moving out of the endless corridors to approach The Doctor.

"Yaz! You came." The Doctor exclaims upon seeing her.

"Course I did. But Doctor, what's wrong with the TARDIS?"

"What'do you mean?" The Doctor stands up for a moment, away from the console, to examine her ship.

"Well, it's quiet. Normally this thing is making all sorts of sounds."

"Oh, that?" The Doctor resumes her dance with the TARDIS, setting their course for who knows where "Nah, she's fine, just on incognito mode. Activated so that Ryan and Graham wouldn't hear."

"Do you activate that often?"

"From time to time..." The Doctor admits.

"Doctor!" Yaz nearly yells.

"What? I don't sleep nearly as often as you lot do. Plus... I get bored easily."

Yaz chuckles, "Well, you are always welcome to bring me along if you get lonely on any incognito trips."

The Doctor smiles and it reminds Yaz of her dream so fiercely. She blushes, thinking of where that dream may have ended if she weren't disturbed, but that train of thought ends abruptly when the TARDIS jostles a bit to the left. Yaz grabs ahold of the console, catching herself while The Doctor spins a button now in the opposite direction than before, "Sorry 'bout that. Confused by the shift in polarity. Now, this should do it -"

The Doctor pulls another level, and the TARDIS halts all movement, indicating that they have landed. Yaz looks to the doors and then back to The Doctor.

"Where are we?" She asks.

"It's a surprise." The Doctor says with excitement. 

Yaz rolls her eyes but follows The Doctor anyways down the path to leave. As long as they were together, Yaz didn't care much where they ended up.

The Doctor approaches the door and puts one hand on the handle before spinning back around to face Yaz. Yaz, not expecting The Doctor to have stopped, does a quick two-step to stop her forward momentum so that she doesn't crash into her.

"Quick thought before we leave -" The Doctor starts.

"What is it?" 

"What were you dreaming about before I woke you?"

Yaz's body freezes in place while also burning bright red in her cheeks. She blinks a few times, completely thrown by the question. She stumbles, "What'you mean?"

"Well, right before you jolted awake, you were mumbling about liking something..." The Doctor takes a breath while Yaz continues to freeze, "And the way you were talking about it seemed like you really, really liked it. So I'm just curious as to what Yasmin Khan could like so much as it must be awful special."

Yaz is speechless and barely breathing. Thoughts flood her, but not with answers she could actually tell The Doctor, so she just continues to stand, like a petrified tree...

"Yaz?" Concern litters The Doctor's voice, "You okay?"

She thaws enough to squeak out a tiny response of, "Roses."

"Roses?"

"Yeah... I love me some roses. They were in my dream. We - I was in a field of them - of roses."

The Doctor nods, "Makes sense to me. I love Roses too. Beautiful flower. Red, White, Purple, Cyan -"

"Cyan?"

"So diverse." The Doctor finishes before turning back around to the TARDIS doors, "Now, off we go!"


End file.
